The Sound of a Beating Heart
by MilkyMilky
Summary: SEQUEL. Dancers, entertainers and courtesans are not for love. Semei longs for his baby brother, and Ritsu craves the obedience of a former geisha. Soubi's betrayl leaves Ritsuka far away from his home, which now seems more like a foggy dream.
1. Kodou

**The Sound of a Beating Heart  
Chapter one: Kodou**

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, any other characters are purely fictional.  
A/N: This is an original AU fic. How have you all been? I'm so excited to start this new story! By the way, if you liked the last story find me on facebook or myspace. I'd love to talk to the people to read my story! Go to my profile for more info. Also, there's an important A/N after the chapter.

* * *

"Ritsuka! Ritsuka!" Yuiko's shout echoed down the upstairs hallway. "Ritsuka!!"

The dark haired cat boy let out a hysterically hushed giggle. "S-soubi, please stop that!" more giggles. "Yuiko will come up here soon. Ah! Quit that!"

Soubi's golden eyes flashed up to Ritsuka's mischievously. "So? It's just innocent fun." He grinned and nibbled lightly at the skin of Ritsuka's throat.

Yuiko's clumsy steps bounded up the stairway quicker than usual, and she fought to keep her giggles to a minimum.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka choked out. Once light and airy giggles had now given way to silent heaves, and the geisha's face likened to a tomato. It had been almost half a year since Daisuke's attack and Ritsuka's confession. In those few months Soubi had discovered many of Ritsuka's tickle spots. That delicate pale neck just happened to be the most sensitive. Ritsuka managed to break through the heaves and gasp for a breath. "Please... Soubi... quit!"

A ghost of a pout graced the older man's face, but only for a moment. "If I must."

Just as Soubi drew away Yuiko excitedly threw open the door. "Oops!" she jumped. "I forgot to knock!" It wasn't until she took a closer look that she observed the crumpled and rosy faced geisha lying on his side in the floor, arms over his stomach recovering from the vicious tickle attack. "Ritsuka you look like a wrinkled peach! Soubi what did you do to him?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly, never once looking his young maid in the eye. "Not a single thing. Why is it that you've come?"

Yuiko blushed. "There's a festival tonight further down the river, it's supposed to be the last one of the summer! All of us are going and we wanted to know if you'd come too?"

Ritsuka's ears perked up and his tail wiggled wildly. "You want to go, right?" He pleaded to the older man with large eyes. A deep chuckle rumbled out of his throat, "of course." Ritsuka purred as Soubi petted his head between the ears.

Kio snuck up like a fox, wrapping a protective arm around his kitten's waist. "You're going to wear one of the okiya's kimono right? All the better for advertising."

Soubi frowned at the nonchalance with which the mop top suggested it. "You don't expect him to enjoy a festival all caked in make-up do you?"

"No, no! I only suggested the hakama! Besides it's too hot outside even if I did suggest make-up, it would drip straight off of his face!"

For a brief moment Ritsuka's brows knotted in confusion. Soubi had been acting a bit strange lately. Besides having transformed in to a man of great warmth and love there would be some moments when he took the form of a great protective bear. Soubi had set up his own 'this-might-cause-harm-to-Ritsuka' zone. If any poor bastard made the mistake of crossing a single toe in to this zone Soubi would jump on the defensive. At times it made Ritsuka feel special, that someone actually cared for his well-being and wanted to protect him. But Soubi could be dead scary when provoked. Often times Ritsuka prayed this never happened to himself, but of course it never had.

Kio shook off Soubi's intensity. "Oi! We'll be downstairs when it's time to go okay?"

Ritsuka rose to his feet, walking towards the door. "In the mean time why don't you guys prepare a snack for us so we all don't fill up on festival treats. Youji's going to have a watermelon belly!" He shooed the couple away with his hands.

Kio left the doorway to prepare the kitchen and Yuiko held on to the door frame. "The usual right? Onigiri?"

"Haaaai." Yuiko scampered off just in time to avoid Ritsuka sliding the door shut on her fingers. He wasn't angry, he was just ready to get back to his uninterrupted love-love time with Soubi.

"Are you in a hurry about something?" Soubi asked. The man had his hair pulled back into a ponytail, as he had seen in the latest western fashions. Slowly he pulled off his glasses and lay them beside him on the tatami. A slight smile sat upon his lips. "Come, sit in front of me. I'll massage your shoulders for you."

Ritsuka blushed momentarily but he didn't dare let his beloved see it. He sat delicately and properly, before Soubi and facing away from him, as a well trained geisha should. "I'm not worried about manners, I know your legs are begging to come out from underneath of you." Soubi noticed. Ritsuka sighed a sigh of relief and let his legs flop out before him lazily. The cat boy was glad to know that the one person he ensnared with manners didn't necessarily care about them. Soubi's large hands wrapped themselves around Ritsuka's petite shoulders. "You're so delicate" he commented. His fingers began to push into the muscles and knead them, releasing the knots of tension buried deep inside of them. Ritsuka smiled. "I may be delicate, but I trust you not to break me." As he spoke the words his lover's massage took on a more sensual quality, taking care to feel and absorb every inch of body it was allowed to touch. Ritsuka felt the electric energy that Soubi's fingers sent through his body and shivered. Soubi smiled in triumph.

"Why do you trust me with such a precious thing?" The older man asked. Ritsuka replied with a mere "hmm..." he was succumbing to the comfort, and was seemingly unable to answer. His eyes rolled back into his head as his eyes closed, mouth parting oh so slightly. A small and stifled moan rose out of his throat, mingled with a warmth that heated the room. Sense returned to him long enough for him to manage an answer. "You're the only one I've ever trusted, Soubi, you're so important to me." Soubi paused. Giving in to the cravings of his lips Soubi leaned closer to the neck he so desired. Using his nose he nudged Ritsuka's stray hairs out of the way. Gently he rested his mouth against the delicate even flesh of that delicious neck. He took great care not to lick or bite, and even ignored his screaming desire to kiss it. He simply absorbed the strong feeling he derived from simply having their flesh in contact.

Another shiver went through Ritsuka, this time it traveled up the entire length of his body. He tilted his head slightly to the side, allowing Soubi access to more skin. The inactivity of his lovers lips was sweet and torturing. In his body the electricity begged it's host to ask, "lick it, kiss it, bite it, suck it, anything please. Devour me," but he stifled it before he could say it. Instead he managed a mere plea, "Soubi, tell me what I want to hear."

Soubi removed his lips from the young neck and let his cheek rest against it, still maintaining that skin to skin contact. "What you want to hear?" he contemplated aloud. Soubi's right hand snaked it's way up from Ritsuka's shoulder and nestled into his dark locks, massaging the delicate scalp with his nails. "Could that be I love you?"

Ritsuka's mouth curled into a smile. A rich giggle rose from his throat and he tilted his head back into Soubi's hand, directing it to itchy spots. "Yes... it makes my ears very happy when you say that.

However Soubi never indulged Ritsuka for too long, after all he might get used to it. "Do you still have the yukata I bought you a few weeks ago? The one with the orchids on it?"

Ritsuka pouted a secret pout, not letting the older man see his disappointment. "Hai."

The older one smirked. "Forget Kio's idea of using you as an advertisement. I want those silk orchids draped over you."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Delicate lips frowned. She was certain her heartbeat was even louder than the creaking boards beneath her feet. She tip toed down a long narrow hall with tall ceilings. Paintings of little baby cherubs in the styles of Michelangelo adorned the walls and ceilings molded with golden trim. She reached her destination, the final door on the hall. Big blue eyes took a peak around the door frame and about the room to ensure no one was there. She walked freely into the room, scanning it for money or anything valuable laying out. Her eyes came to an antique hair brush resting on a vanity. She moved gracefully with the natural skill of a dancer to her prize, and began to comb out her difficult blonde locks. Her sapphire eyes studied herself carefully in the mirror before her while she brushed.

_Why look at me, I'm just as pretty as Mr. Semei! _She mocked inside of her head sarcastically. _Delicate and frail like a dying flower in autumn._

Continuing to mock her prey she strutted about the room slowly and almost catlike, as Semei was known to do. Dramatically she flipped her wild curly locks over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes. While doing this she caught, out of the corner of her eye, an opened letter laying on the bed. _Oh goodness! It must be from one of my many love slaves, I hope it's Mr. Ritsu. His muscular chest just sends shivers down my spine! _A fake wave of shivers ran through her and she giggled in spite of herself and the man she was making fun of. She trotted to the bedside and picked up the letter. _Ooh it IS from him! _Her childish smile from before dropped to a flat face dripping with sarcasm. She decided she was already trespassing in the room and using Semei's things, she might as well read his mail.

_My partner, _

_I have discovered a delicate new flower and much to my surprise it is one directly related to you. He reminds me of you very greatly. Very witty and crafty. I know as I sat with him in a tea house some odd month ago. Your relative is a talented dancer. His body is slim and delicate, a bit late to mature so he is still valuable to us. Then again, after he matures he will still be valuable._

The girl stopped reading and frowned. _So, their dragging someone else in to this mess. _She took a look around and smacked the letter back onto the bed rather spitefully. The place she was in was not a place she wanted to be. If she had her choice she'd run away, but that was impossible. She stood in place as her blood began to boil, while angry and regretful thoughts tumbled around in her head. It was only the sound of shattering glass that brought her out of it.

"Charlotte."

Like a soldier she whipped around and stood at fearful attention. "Yes, Mr. Semei!"

He looked down at the vase he had pushed into the floor with a dismal expression. "Why are you in my room?"

"I- I was just looking for you."

"I told you I would be out attending to business. What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know sir it must have slipped my mind, I'm sorry."

"Where are you supposed to be?"

"With Yayoi, at the Danseur." Internally Charlotte grimaced. That club was a place of filth.

"Go. Now."

Without a response she lowered her head and made for the door. Semei stepped aside to let her through. "And before you leave call someone in here to clean up this vase."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A throaty groan. "Please Youji," he struggled, "not here not here! We can't do this here!"

The mint haired deviant grinned. He had Natsuo pinned to a tree behind a goldfish catching booth, shrouded in shadows and hidden from the eyes of the many festival goers. His tongue and lips tortured the neck of his other half. "Don't worry we won't do it here, I just love teasing you."

As much as he hated to admit, the thrill of being ones prey excited Natsuo. "Your teasing is mean!" he complained playfully.

"This isn't mean. What would be mean is if I bit you."

Natsuo giggled and indulged himself by baring more of his neck. He suddenly yelped. "Ow!"

Youji played dumb. "What's wrong my sweet?"

"You bit me!"

"I'd do no such thing to my precious Natsuo. Here let me kiss it and make it better." He gave the bite mark a peck.

Natsuo pouted and babied his minor wound. "Sometimes I'd swear your out to get me!"

"You sound like a crazy old woman!"

Feigning old age Natsuo hunched forward and curled his lip inward. "Here listen now to what I have to tell you, a dark night four moons ago I saw that geisha girl - you know the one with the bucked teeth? - as soon as the town bell rang at midnight, those teeth of hers turned into the most terrible fangs! Almost like a wolf!"

Youji had hunched over too, playing the role of the old woman's equally as crazy friend. "You don't say?! Well I'll make sure to keep my grandson away from that tramp. He's a good boy."

The two snickered then burst into laughter, earning strange looks from a few people who had wondered in to their area.

Natsuo straightened up and regained his composure. "In all seriousness, it's been calm lately."

"Calm?" Youji asked, his brow furrowing. "What do you mean calm?"

"Haven't you noticed since that lecher went after Ritsuka we haven't had much trouble?"

He nodded. "You worry too much. Anyway, I wouldn't call everything happening around the okiya 'trouble'." That classic mischievous grin spread across his face. "I've been a good boy lately."

The redhead laughed, "just like your grandson?" He scratched the back of his lover's ear. "Whose a good boy? Whose a good boy?"

Youji's ears bent downward and he frowned, however his tail wagged back and forth happily. Natsuo giggled. "C'mon, I want something to eat."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ritsuka beamed a happy smile up at his beloved. The man had been telling him sweet nothings and the cat boy's face was rosy.

"What is your favorite flower, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked.

"Ah... I think it's the Chinese bell flower. They're the same color as my eyes, right?" Ritsuka's tail waggled behind him uncontrollably but he managed to keep his body mature and composed as he had been trained to. His smile curved gently and his eyes hit Soubi at just the right angle. This is Soubi's favorite 'look.' Ritsuka had learned to turn his body just so, reveal a tan stretch of neck and bat his eyes in a way that ignited his owner's flame.

"You're so..." Soubi's eyes scanned their surroundings and drew a breath, holding it in thought. Ritsuka had learned how to steal the words from his very mind and hide them. Resorting to body language the man drew Ritsuka close to him in a gentle embrace. His large hand placed itself on the back of Ritsuka's head, pushing it into his chest. "You know what I want to say."

Soubi's chest muffled the geisha's giggle. "I know. I look beautiful tonight right?" Ritsuka smiled inwardly to himself. In the past few months his relationship with Soubi had done a great deal of good for the way he felt about himself. The Ritsuka he used to be would never say that so confidently in a million years.

"Ritsuka you know ... that I love you very much."

"Of course, and I love you too."

"And you know that your safety is important to me?" The man's tone became more grave.

"I know. Is there something wrong?"

Soubi became rigid and quickly pulled the smaller one into a frightened kiss. A similar feeling to that horrible night many months ago returned to Ritsuka. He had had nightmares of the sickly thin and pale man that attacked him once before. The pit of his stomach dropped.

Someone was blindfolding him, and it wasn't Soubi.

"S-Soubi?" he asked, his voice trembling. Silence. Cold and bony hands grabbed him by the elbows and began to pull him away. Ritsuka screamed. "Soubi!"

The older man felt his insides twisting but his face kept flat. He didn't dare to make a move or call after him as he watched him being taken away.

Ritsuka's stomach hurt terribly and tears stung at his eyes. Why was this happening? Why wasn't Soubi protecting him? Had someone taken him away too? His feet stumbled backward as the now two sets of bony hands pulled him away from his life, love, and everything he knew. "What's happening? Who are you? Please, don't hurt Soubi! Where are you taking me?!" he panicked.

A deep rough voice much resembling a bears roar sounded. "I swear, this one is a loud one. Shut him up." At that command Ritsuka felt a hard hit to his head, and faded out of consciousness.

Soubi felt cold as the familiar figure next to him stood calmly, smiling. "You've made the right decision."

"I've done my part. And you?" He asked, pulling out a cigarette to calm his nerves.

"Don't worry. Your little bell flower will stay safe as long as you continue to do as I say."

Soubi's tone became sarcastic and bitter. "What's the next command, master?"

Suddenly the mans smile twisted into an angry scowl and he grabbed the side of Soubi's face, digging his long fingernails into the delicate flesh. "You like the pain don't you?" Soubi said nothing. "Don't you?" No response. "I can give the order with a snap of my fingers you know. Answer me the way I taught you to all those years ago."

"I do like the pain, Ritsu sensei. Please ... don't hurt Ritsuka."

"Like I said. Do as I say, and he will be fine."

* * *

**LISTEN UP!!  
**I haven't finished this story yet at all, I've barely written any of it. I need feedback on it to decide whether or not to continue. If you read and don't review I'll assume you didn't like it and I can't update! I've been filling out college applications and doing essays for scholarships and working on my art portfolio to get into VCUarts, so I need to know if this is worth the time to write it. Let yourself be heard!

**PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTER TWO - TUESDAY OCTOBER 7TH, 2008  
**"Dancers aren't for love."

The taste of blood in his mouth, the ache in his head, and the fear for his life in this strange metal room took a huge psychological toll on the boy.

"Life and everything it dictates is always changing. You know that."

"As expected, send him in."


	2. Sad Diamonds

**The Sound of a Beating Heart  
Chapter two: Sad Diamonds**

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, any other characters are purely fictional.  
A/N: This is an original AU fic. I'm putting in some pronunciation help for the French words in the story.

Montmartre - môN - mahrt (with a soft t)  
Mme - French abbreviation for Madame  
Francs - The form of currency used in France at the time

* * *

"Yayoi!" Charlotte proclaimed, giving her companion a light smack on the arm. They were backstage at the Dansuer, a cabaret styled club. Not many people had arrived for the evening yet. The two hid behind the giant red velvet curtain on the stage.

The boy frowned and rubbed his arm. "Is that necessary?"

"Perfectly!" Charlotte smiled wide.

"Ah, now now!" Interrupted a middle aged woman. "I say I accepted you two here to be the pretty little things you appear to be, not the mischievous demons you really are!"

Charlotte gave a polite curtsy and a dazzling smile. "We apologize Madame Sigismund." Charlottes tongue wrapped difficultly around the German surname. "I promise once it's time to start dancing I'll become flirty and charming. Much like a butterfly ripping free from it's cocoon, no?"

"Ja, that's perfect!" Her plump rosy cheeks smiled. Mme Sigismund was a lithe German woman with a strong bone structure. After the untimely and suspicious death of her husband shortly after their marriage she moved to Paris and opened up The Dansuer. "It's a shame that the only thing that draws these men to you butterflies is dancing the can-can. Who wants flying frocks and peeks of bloomers when you could watch a performance of _Faust_?" She tacked on sarcastically.

Yayoi secretly cocked an eyebrow and kept his eyes to the side, he didn't like looking Sigismund in the eye. Charlotte was the speaker of this duo.

Charlotte shrugged dramatically. "If keeping the frocks flying keeps the francs flowing then I don't see a problem." Sigismund nodded her head up and down, while walking away with a slight giggle.

Yayoi tapped Charlotte's leg with his foot. "What is _Faust?"_

Charlotte shrugged.

"Anyway, what did you want?" Yayoi's brow furrowed and his lips pursed with dissatisfaction of being bothered.

"See that man?" Charlottes delicate finger pointed to a large burly man sitting with another gentleman.

"Wow, he's ugly. What about him?"

"He told me last night, 'Charlotte your friend, he isn't like you is he? Why he's a dancer and still has his ears!', like I'm supposed to feel bad about not having them anymore or something. But anyway I agreed and he told me, 'I'd like for nothing more than to have him in my bed, so young and beautiful!'" Charlotte erupted into fits of giggles while she watched her friends face turn green.

"That's enough, quit it!" Yayoi pleaded.

"No it's not enough! C'mon Yayoi, can't you picture losing your precious ears to him? All sweaty beneath the sheets with a man that has a stomach larger than you are? I bet his fur could keep you warm!" Yayoi gagged, earning a loud laugh from the girl. "I bet the poor man hasn't even seen Ugly Jr. in years."

"Ugly Jr.?"

"You know, his thing! The thing that he wants to go poking on you with so much."

Yayoi drew back in horror with his mouth fallen open, his hands flew up to cover his ears. "Ugh! Charlotte, gross! Stop making things up!"

"Okay so maybe he didn't say that exactly. But it's my woman's intuition, I read his mind. All of these bastards think alike, ya' know?"

He frowned. "That is true. They come in here with pockets full of money and think whichever can give away the most of it to whomever will pay attention to the bastard wins."

"Dancers aren't for love."

"No they aren't."

"And who said they were anyway? Dancing is about being a moving piece of art. Bourgeoisie bastards only think with their-"

"Charlotte don't get started." Yayoi frowned.

Charlotte heaved a great big sigh. "I'm sorry." Her eyes floated downward, and her shoulders stooped down.

Yayoi knelt quickly by her side and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm stuck here too you know. And the others too. You're not as alone as you think you are."

She smiled weakly. "Thanks. So are you ready for another night of the drunken can-can?"

He stood back up, and his eyes scanned The Dansuer as it began to fill and the dancers skittered about backstage getting ready. "More ready than you are, I bet." He smiled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Dear Ritsuka,_

_There are not many things I am aloud to say about what has happened. Please do not be frightened. Right now you are on a craft that is rare in Japan, an airplane. It is bound for a city named Paris in the country of France. The area you will be staying in is called Montmartre. I know that you'll be kept safe. But, I'm sorry for anything negative that may happen to you. Please understand. _

_I love you,  
Soubi_

Ritsuka gazed with empty eyes at the cold and impersonal note from Soubi. It had been given to him by one of his captors. Any time Ritsuka landed eyes on them, the cat boy wrinkled his nose in distaste. Not only were they responsible for his abruptly leaving Gion, they looked like bizarre commodities. He'd been told of these people before, but had never seen one. People who's skin would not need the pale make-up of a geisha, and naturally round eyes. He didn't even know the proper name for them. There were plenty of them to see now. He did not know what a 'plane' was either. The whirring of the blades and the roar of the engine frightened him, and all he could see out of the pilots window was sky. The plane he was on was very simple. One single large area with a single pilot, and a door leading outside. With him were the two men that had pulled him away, the man with the bear voice, and the pilot.

The pair with the bony hands had equally as bony bodies. Malnourished slaves with foul mouths and far from outstanding personalities. They seemed to like to spit a lot, wetting the ground. Ritsuka had wished that they kept the blindfold on him so he didn't have to watch it. He had learned the third man was named Lucien. Lucien may have had the deep roaring voice of a bear, but his body was lithe. He did however have thick dark hair on his arms, chest, and face. He had given the order to knock Ritsuka out. Even so, Ritsuka couldn't feel that he was a menacing threat. Lucien actually gave off a warm fatherly feeling.

Ritsuka had in that horrifying instant, sunk back into the old Ritsuka. The taste of blood in his mouth, the ache in his head, and the fear for his life in this strange metal room took a huge psychological toll on the boy. So he had reverted into his former self, Ritsuka before he met Soubi and was bought from Mieko. Before he came to his okiya, and before Soubi taught him what love was. He sat in the very back of the plane, knees drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped protectively around them. Typically he kept his face down, but on occasion he peeked up to stare with seething hatred at his captors and fear towards the window of passing sky. In his right hand he clutched Soubi's letter, crinkling the paper and giving it small tears. _I love him so much_Ritsuka would think. But then he would remember his situation and how Soubi let these men take him. He remembered his lover's silence and cold tone in the letter. These thoughts made tears sting at his eyes, and they fell from his face straight down on to the silk yukata that was now soiled with dirt and body oils.

_He's sorry? He's sorry?! Please understand?! How does he expect me to understand anything that's going on. What's going to happen to me? Who are these people taking me to_? Ritsuka's heart began to beat faster and faster and he began to panic_. How can he ask me not to be frightened_?! The cat boy's breathing quickened, but he barely noticed_. Why did you let me be captured? Did he_... Ritsuka's train of thought froze as well as his breathing. The two bony men and Lucien gave him looks out of the corner of their eyes to make sure their merchandise wasn't defected. Ritsuka's eyes darted back down into his lap and he squeezed into an even tighter shape_. That must be it. He sold me. He got me cheap, made me famous, and sold me to some strange foreign country for a high price. _The geisha mentally slapped himself. _That can't be it. Soubi loves me. He told me so. He said, "I could never get rid of you Ritsuka." He promised to stay with me forever. _Ritsuka wrinkled his nose. _I guess what they say is true. A geisha is not free to love, ever. We sell what we sell and leave patrons to their lives. I'm so stupid. _He wished sorely that he could return home.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The okiya was dark. Natsuo and Youji were out doing their nightly duties as artists of charm. Yuiko had locked herself in her room, refusing to clean. She only came out to grab her dinner and to relieve herself. Kio and Soubi sat across from each other at the low kitchen table. The only light was the candle burning between them, sending off dancing shapes of light on the planes of their faces. Ritsuka had been gone for two days. But this time he hadn't run away, a terrible sinking feeling in their stomachs informed them otherwise.

Soubi held in his hand a letter, written on paper that seemed to have been aged on purpose and was scented like flowers. Kio could see the writing on it from it's backside, due to the candle light. He flipped a lock of hair from in front of his eyes and squinted impatiently. What frustrated and frightened him was that the letter was in a language he did not know, the characters on the page were completely alien to him. Soubi seemed to know what he was reading though, to an extent.

Kio swallowed and sat the bowl down on the table hard to bring his friend's attention to himself, "Soubi."

The man looked up and raised his eyebrows. His face held a drained and emotionless expression.

"What's going on?"

Soubi frowned. "The world is coming to an end."

"What are you talking about?!" His expression hardened.

"There are things you don't know Kio. About me, about ... Ritsuka. Things I wish I didn't know."

Kio's cheeks reddened in mild anger, but he kept his head. "I'm quick to learn, so tell me. I don't see what could be so terrible that you'd keep it from me."

"I'm not keeping anything from you specifically. Ritsuka is safe at the moment." Soubi took another bite of fish.

"What do you mean for the moment? Quit avoiding whatever your thinking about. What's going on?"

The blond looked contemplative, but kept silent.

"Soubi. Where is Ritsuka?"

The man peeked out of the open door to the courtyard in mid twilight. "I'm not good with judging the timing of these new things. He may be there already, he may not be."

Kio's brow wrinkled. "What do you mean new things? At least tell me where he is going."

"A European country called France."

The youth looked even more confused. "Europe? France? Where is that? Is it a new island on the coast or something?"

Soubi smiled a small smile at Kio's unfamiliarity with the planet he called home. "Not quite. It is another nation entirely, roughly 6,000 miles away."

Kio's eyes swelled and he spit up his rice. "What?! Soubi! Why? What on Earth is he that far away for? What's he doing?"

The blonde shook his head. "Ritsuka doesn't know it, but he's spending some bonding time with his older brother."

"Aoyagi? Aoyagi Semei? You can't be serious. This is a joke."

Soubi fiddled with his fingernails, an unusually nervous gesture for him.

Kio bit his lip. This wasn't good. "Then he isn't safe. He doesn't even know yet does he? How could you put him at risk like that?"

"No, he doesn't know. I wasn't the one who came up with this."

"Then who is?"

"Semei asked for Ritsu to find him, and he did. Ritsu wanted him and I had no choice but to give Ritsuka to him."

Kio stared with a blank face. Shock had absorbed him.

"Life and everything it dictates is always changing. You know that." Soubi kept his eyes to the side.

"Apparently not. You're still Ritsu's slave. You're still Semei's slave too. You've given up the one person who actually cared for you and for what? Some kind of cheap thrill or a bit a pleasure?"

The blond occupied his mouth with a piece of fish.

Kio's face crumpled. "Your not even Soubi anymore are you? Your some kind of monster." His face reddened with anger, and he stared nastily at his friend. Finally, with no words to say he stood up from the table and stormed down the hall to his bedroom. Soubi stared blankly out of the open door as it began to rain a cold rain in the courtyard.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Stop that." Semei said, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What is it? What did I do wrong?!" Nisei's eyes widened.

The former sighed. "You eat too much. Your beautiful frame will become fat if you don't watch out."

Nisei nodded quickly, and dropped his fork full of cake onto the plate. Nisei had messy dark hair and dark eyes that were, most of the time, widened in a crazed state or in fear. Despite the warning in his partner's words, he remained rail thin no matter what. "When is _he," _his words threw knives mentioning that man, "sending the new arrival?"

"Ritsu should have acquired our little porcelain prize days ago. If all went well the plane should have already arrived, at a private and out of the way location." The left corner of Semei's mouth rose in a small smile.

Nisei rolled his eyes. "Why hide it. No police are worried about any kinds of trafficking right now, not with that invasion or whatever these smelly people are worried over."

"The French government apparently has some man by the name of Adolf Hitler on their watch list, in a country named Germany." He shrugged. "I'm not worried."

"There are too many countries in this place. Why didn't we set this up in Japan? Why are we here?"

"Courtesans of beauty are widely available back home, but the French treat these women and boys like sick obsessions. Their ready to throw any amount of money away for pleasure here. No worries over things like grace and reputation." He took a sip of tea and set his cup back down on the table. "He's here."

No more than a few moments later a hard knock sounded on the door frame. Lucien's tall frame filled the door way. Nisei wrinkled his nose and turned his head away. He mumbled under his breath, "I can't stand that smell." Without moving his eyes from Lucien's Semei reached across the table and knocked Nisei's tea cup off of the table, spilling tea into his lap and causing the cup to crash into tiny pieces on the floor. Nisei's eyes bulged and he gritted his teeth, he stood up from the table knocking his chair back and bolted to an adjacent room. Semei smiled. "You do have to punish people sometimes don't you?"

Lucien remained silent and nodded. "He's a bit shaken and dirty, but other than that he's in perfect condition."

"As expected, send him in."

Lucien stepped to the side, to reveal Ritsuka who had been hiding behind him like a frightened child. His brows wrinkled in confusion and his eyes strained to recognize the somewhat familiar stranger across the room.

"It's okay, precious Ritsuka. I'll keep you safe. Here, come to me." Semei's personality had shifted completely. He gave off a warm exuberance, and a comforting feeling of being home. Gingerly, as if he were stepping on glass, Ritsuka took a step. His arms wrapped around his torso defensively, his safety blanket. "My name is Seimei." He continued. "And this is you new home. Welcome." He smiled. Ritsuka took a few small steps, to be a few feet into the room. He looked around at all the western styled furniture and decorations that reminded himself of Soubi's study, only absent the smell of smoke. Ritsuka's delicate features hardened.

"There's no need to be afraid. I'll show you your real talent, and lead you to discover a world you never dreamed would exist."

* * *

For those who don't keep up with the manga, Nisei was introduced in volume 5 and is created by Yun Kouga. He is not one of my originals. These first few chapters are a bit angsty, but lighter chapters are to come. Writing for this is coming along very slowwwlyyy. I have NO time on my hands. But I hate being off schedule so I'm doing this all for you guys :)

**PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTER THREE - TUESDAY OCTOBER 21ST, 2008  
**What Semei didn't know about he couldn't stop.

"Mr. Priss is really in trouble isn't he?"

"Keep up your end of the deal."

"...but of course I won't make you do what the others participate in..."


	3. Your Song

**The Sound of a Beating Heart  
Chapter three: Your Song  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, any other characters are purely fictional. The song 'Your Song' belongs to Elton John.  
Just thought I'd clear that up.

A/N: This is an original AU fic. More A/N after the chapter.

* * *

Yuiko held her basket lazily, while dragging her feet in the dirt. It wasn't that she dragged her feet because she was sad, she drug them because they were tired from a long day of scrubbing the okiya spotless. Ritsuka wasn't really on her mind, tonight's supper was. Kio had told her a tiny bit of a fib, that Ritsuka wasn't in any danger. He had told her a week before that Ritsuka had taken a trip to Okinawa to visit his estranged brother. At first she was thrilled to learn that he had a brother and begged to meet him, but Kio dulled down her eagerness. "Ritsuka didn't want any of us to meet him," Kio had told her. "His brother is ailing and that is the only reason why Ritsuka agreed to go see him, and he definitely doesn't want us to see his brother like that." Yuiko had cried, worried over Ritsuka's poor sick brother and how Ritsuka must feel. "He isn't dying or anything! Just sick!" Kio exclaimed. He hated lying to his special girl but how would Yuiko have acted, if she learned he'd been carried off in the middle of the night and shipped away to wherever the hell France was? Yuiko's head sank back and she moaned.

"I hate making small dinners!" she complained. Kio cocked an eyebrow.

"Since when? I thought you didn't even like cooking!"

"Liking cooking and being good at it are two different things," Yuiko smiled wide. That smile was the first reason why Kio was so profoundly attracted to the maid. No matter what the situation she remained bubbly and happy.

"Well miss lady the difference between the two clearly different things is as easy to see as," he paused to lift a fruit out of her basket, "this fruit!" He opened wide like he was going to take a juicy bite and Yuiko jumped. "No, no! That was expensive and it's for dessert!" She reached up to take it but the mop-haired man simply lifted it up out of her reach. "I was only playing, i'm not going to eat it right here, not after what we paid for it. I think I'll play catch with it instead." He smiled and began to toss it in to the air. Yuiko's face dropped and her eyes bulged, "No!"

Kio caught it casually. "Don't worry I'm not going to let it fall. I'll stop putting it in danger if you give me a kiss."

Yuiko smiled again and placed a shy little peck on Kio's lips, snatched the fruit and put it back in her basket.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Charlotte lay the small bouquet of lilies on the top of her cheap bureau. She eyed it as one of the pink petals fell from a flower to rest on the bureau. A small smile spread on her lips and she felt light and giddy. This was one Semei couldn't take from her, one he couldn't break. If she kept Alexandre a secret there would be no problem. What Semei didn't know about he couldn't stop. Charlotte stood there, staring at the flowers, replaying every moment with him in her mind. Every moment of his emerald eyes boring in to hers, every moment that he'd tuck his auburn hair behind his ears to flash her a dazzling smile. She soaked it all up like a sponge, and a very happy sponge at that.

She took off her coat and plopped down on her bed, still wearing her dress and boots. Alexandre was a young gentleman that came in to the Danseur that night. He couldn't have been more than eightteen and it was clearly his first time there. They met when he came up and introduced himself, then she danced with him for hours until her feet had blisters. As she began to fiddle with her fingers, off in dreamland, she fell back to lay down. The stars twinkled far away outside of her tiny window, and sighed a happy sigh. Usually this was a not so happy sigh, and she'd envy the stars for their freedom. But not tonight.

Semei's form slid into the room. He could see her mind was obviously many miles away, and for a while he just hung back in the shadows eyeing her. After watching what Charlotte must have thought were private giggles and feet kickings he interrupted. "Pretty girls like you should keep their heads on their shoulders, if they want to keep safe at least."

Charlotte jumped and stared him in the face like she'd been caught with something. Semei crossed his arms. "A client wants to see you."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "But it's past my hours..." her shoulders slumped, suddenly heavy from her days work. "I'm so tired." Her blisters had started to bleed.

"Don't complain. Some big spender offered to pay extra for your time. You'd like some money to spend on food tomorrow wouldn't you?"

"I already have enough money for that."

"You won't if you ignore my orders."

Charlotte sighed, she knew she couldn't go against anything Semei wanted her to do. "Agreed Monsieur I'll meet with the client right away."

Semei smiled a fake smile. "That's a good girl. Now hurry." He scowled, and walked away. She waited a moment as his steps faded down the hallway. Surely he was returning to his own estate in another richer district of Paris for the evening. His 'pets' as Charlotte begrudgingly called them stayed here in a small almost hostel like building. Of course the building was heavily guarded so none of them could leave without Semei giving his permission. _Forget that client._ Charlotte thought. _I'm tired. _

She went to stand on her bed, and then very quietly she opened her window. It was just big enough for her petite frame to squeeze through it with a bit of elbow grease. She left it open and then put her coat back on. She skipped outside, nodding to the guards. "I won't be back until late, this one is a big spender!" she said to them. She turned the corner at the end of the street. She contemplated running, far far away. But she knew that no matter how far she ran that she would always be found. Deciding not to be a runaway for the moment she circled around the block, to the side of the building where her tiny window was open. She cleverly positioned some refuse bins and old food crates so she could climb them to reach the window. After a few scrapes and cuts she made it back in. Now, the guards thought she was out doing her job and she was free to do what she wanted. She decided to take a shower.

The showers in the building were not very private, just on open room with shower faucets sticking out of the walls. But since Charlotte was the only female Semei owned it was all hers. The steam in the shower hovered about a foot off of the floor like a wayward cloud. Her wild curls were soaked and matted with water. Charlotte adored long showers, they gave her heat, peace, quiet, and most of all privacy. She stood there mindlessly tracing shapes on the tiled wall in front of her, letting her thoughts drift to wherever they wanted to be. Much to her surprise the shower room door opened. She froze in fear, was Semei back? He'd only been gone for some thirty minutes! Was it the client who didn't get the service he wanted? No one was supposed to be in here but her.

"Are you Charlotte?" an immature voice rang behind her.

_...A kid?_ "Why are you in here?!" She covered her unmentionables and turned around to face her intruder. Some naked teenage boy was standing in her shower room!

"Well," Ritsuka said demurely, "I heard a lot about you from Semei. He said to stay away from you."

Charlotte completely ignored his shy rambling. "Why are you in my shower?"

Ritsuka looked confused. _Her _shower? She didn't own it. There were faucets enough for seven people to shower in there.

"Well?"

"I want a shower too..."

"Why don't you go to the boys shower?"

"Everyone bathes together in Japan, everybody... is France different?"

Charlotte looked on in disbelief. This was the delicate flower Ritsu was talking about, and he was from wherever the hell Japan was. "Well, kind of."

Ritsuka turned to leave, but Charlotte stopped him. He was just a kid to her anyway, and she wasn't a modest person. "You can stay, you just startled me. You must be the new victim."

Ritsuka's brows knotted in confusion, "victim?"

"Don't worry about it." She waved him over, he had no clue what life would be like here for him. "I'll shampoo your hair for you."

Ritsuka smiled and went to sit down next to her. "Semei told me to stay away from you because you were a bad influence. He told me to stay in my room until he could make one for me at his estate."

_His estate?! _Charlotte's eyebrows shot up but Ritsuka couldn't see, he was facing away while Charlotte applied shampoo to his silky locks. "Then why are you here, not in your room, with me, who your not supposed to be with?"

"I don't like Semei. I was just sold to him like a pet or something." His voice strength was waning.

"That's okay kid I don't need to know. My story about getting here isn't pretty either. No ones is."

"Thank you." Ritsuka didn't know why he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Perhaps it was the prospect of a friend in this foreign place. Someone who didnt know him.

"I wish my hair was this tame." She envied it as she washed it.

Ritsuka shrugged. He stared at the floor quietly for a while. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Washing my hair."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ritsu sat at a western style desk in a lavishly decorated study room. His tucked away pocket watch ticked away every second. Before him was a former entertainer, someone he'd bought kimono and kanzashi. Someone with whom he used to share a special relationship with. It was the one person he loved to abuse openly. That one person who used to love him now stood before him with hate in his eyes.

"How are you enjoying the weather today?" Soubi asked.

Ritsu's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What?"

"The weather, how it is outside. I'm sure it's rainy and cloudy here like it always is. What do you think it is like in Paris?"

"I find the weather in Paris to be rather captive. It keeps you indoors, but let's hope Ritsuka isn't the type to get worn out. I mean, staying inside all day is tiring isn't it?"

Soubi frowned, Ritsu had turned his smart ass conversation against him. "You still haven't told me why you wanted Ritsuka in Paris in the first place. I know Semei wanted to see him but what is he staying so long for and why would you have gone so far as to hurt him?"

"I needed him there."

"You did?"

Soubi got a scornful look from Ritsu, the one that usually meant some form of torture was coming. The man didn't like to be messed with, especially not with sarcastic conversation. "Semei wants to see him for personal reasons..."

Soubi remained quiet, the scars on his back from previous lashings beckoned him to stay that way.

"... and myself? Well let us just say that he will be a great source of monetary gain for me, which translates to expensive gifts for you. Much like the okiya."

Soubi's heart skipped a beat. _Monetary gain_. What did he have Ritsuka doing? It wasn't selling newspapers, that was for sure. It was always something more terribly sinister with this man. Unconsciously Soubi's fists balled up and his face reddened. Ritsu saw this in him and felt a sick sense of accomplishment. He knew he'd rattled something inside of Soubi.

"What has you looking so riled my dear?"

"What do you mean?"

Ritsu smiled sweetly, "by what?"

"Monetary gain. Is he being forced in to slave work? How is he generating more money there than he could here? He is famous in Gion, one of the most well known geisha besides Natsuo and Youji."

"Natsu and Youji do indeed bring in plenty of money. But they lost the one thing that I would have taken them for, their ears. They've already used each other and for the purpose of my side business they are useless."

Soubi didn't know about any side business. "You have some other business in Paris?"

"Yes I do. You see it is so much different in Paris. They don't care about reputations or grace or true beauty. Those disgusting pigs are concerned with nothing more than their own physical pleasure and they will throw their life savings away to attain it. Imagine how much money I can get, selling off Ritsuka's virgin ears to some man who'd throw all of his money away for it?"

Soubi's once reddened face turned pale and colder than ice. Ritsu wanted to sell Ritsuka's virginity to the highest French bidder. He knew he couldn't become violent with Ritsu, he was much weaker than the older man. In a desperate attempt he scrambled for any piece of 'logic' he could find to bring Ritsuka back home. "But you could have sold his virginity here in Gion, it happens all the time. Men will pay weeks worth of hard earned yen to buy that from a geisha. Why in France?"

"Men in France have more money. Francs are worth far more than our yen. Men here would never pay if they thought that the geisha was not in good standing but Parisians don't care about that, as long as the ears are still on his head when they pay the money."

Soubi's heart dropped and he felt he might cry if it weren't for him being gripped by fear.

Ristu smiled a sly grin. "Besides, who did you think would buy his ears here? Perhaps you had hoped that it would have been you?" The man stood up from his desk and strode over to Soubi, whose head did not turn to follow him. "I know far more about your relationship with precious Ritsuka than you know." He almost whispered. He ran his long icy finger down one of Soubi's cheeks. "And it's carried on for far to long. You won't see him again. I need you for myself, but don't you worry. Ritsuka will be safe with Semei." That was a lie. Seimei was more dangerous than Ritsu was. He gripped the frozen mans face as he often liked to do. "Your fear and hatred, it's almost tangible." Ritsu's tongue snaked across Soubi's lower lip. "I can taste it."

Soubi simply collapsed.

* * *

O !! Yeah I wrote a chapter. I got a moment to breath in my busy life and used it to write. Feel free to send suggestions comments etc. as I no longer write chapters months ahead. Does anybody still read this? Let me hear from you if you do!!! Much love ~Katie

PS. Anyone notice all of my chapter titles are songs?


	4. Move On

**The Sound of a Beating Heart  
Chapter four: Move On  
**

Disclaimer: Loveless is property of Yun Kouga, any other characters are purely fictional. 'Move On' belongs to Korean pop star Rain.  
A/N: This is an original AU fic.  
* 500 francs = about 100 U.S. dollars

* * *

Ritsuka sat on an uncomfortable western style chair. Ritsuka was getting used to uncomfortable western style things, even though he hated them. He was stiff, rigid and stared straight ahead. It wasn't a stare that saw anything, as he seemed to be looking far past his reflection in the mirror. Seimei's cold clammy fingers brushed gently through Ritsuka's hair.

"Something is upsetting you. It's perfectly understandable. I think in time you'll come to like it in France." He paused in hope that his newest collectible would finally speak. However the icy silence between them was evidence enough that Ritsuka was not interested. It wasn't the first time they'd met and in the few weeks he'd been here the cat boy hadn't said a word to Seimei and mostly stayed locked in his room. It was expected but now was the time for Seimei to begin unraveling his gift.

"As soon as I have it complete, you'll have your own room right beside mine. We can decorate it however you want it, Ritsuka. Maybe you'd like it to be decorated like rooms were in Japan? Or do you tire from the life of a geisha?"

Ritsuka's cheeks reddened as a pushed Seimei's fingers out of his hair and stood to face him. His bold outburst seemed odd as he shrank back against the mirror like a frightened cat. "Who are you? How do you know my name? Why am I here and why do you know so much? Where's Soubi?" tears welled in the young cat boy's eyes.

Seimei waited to answer, and he debated on whether or not he should. What Ritsuka didn't know would not hurt him, and certainly wouldn't hurt himself. He took a deep breath. "You already know my name is Seimei. Soubi is still in Japan. I was a loyal patron of his in his short lived days as a geisha. I run my own little okiya here in Paris. However in Paris they are not called okiya, and they do not really have a name. Think of yourself less of a geisha and more of just an entertainer. This people do not wear kimono." Seimei paused to observe the one Ritsuka was wearing. "We will have to buy you new clothes. I think you'd look better in a dress than in slacks, do you agree?" He smiled a deceptively warm smile.

Ritsuka wasted no time in biting back. "Entertainer? What are you talking about? Why am I here?! I want Soubi. I want to go back to Japan!"

"You can't go back to Japan I'm afraid."

"Why not?!" Ritsuka shrank back even more.

"Because Soubi sold you to me. He didn't exactly state why, just that you would be perfect for entertaining here. He saw a lot of potential in you."

Ritsuka's face paled. He couldn't think up real words, just syllables and odd noises that formed an accurate symbol of his devastation and confusion inside of his head. A deep nausea made itself known in his stomach and Ritsuka slowly sat in the floor, holding his mouth shut.

Seimei had two great qualities about him. One, he possessed a terrific mind for business. This is the reason any entrepreneurial investments he made were incredibly successful. Two, he was a terrific actor. No emotion couldn't be mustered and no feeling couldn't be faked.

He stepped forward quietly and bent forward to comfort Ritsuka. He knew touching him would result in the boy flailing, which he already had learned, so he whispered gently in to his hear. "I know your hurt by how Soubi has tricked you. But trust me, I will keep you safe. You will be my shining diamond and nothing bad will happen to you. You can trust me. I couldn't let Soubi keep taking advantage of you like that so I bought you. You will flourish in Paris in a way you never could in Japan."

With all of Ritsuka's fears having been confirmed he found no reason in crying. The only thing he felt was an aching burn in his chest. The only way to cure it would be to forget all about Soubi and the okiya. "How can I trust you?"

"You will learn to with time. You can take as much of it as you need to."

Ritsuka gave an apathetic, "we'll see."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Dear Seimei,_

_ How have you been? What is it like to see your younger brother after all these years? I'd imagine that he does not remember you. However that is what you wanted, correct? He certainly is a beautiful boy, and you're probably thinking that that runs in the family. I'll let you hold on to that._

_ Our poor Soubi is heart broken. He comes to my home every day insisting on some form of proof that Ritsuka is in good health and what will happen next. He's so pitiful. I know that you'd love to see that frail frame fall against you again. For your sake I've left the whip alone. It's a difficult thing to do. Especially when he begs to hear about if Ritsuka is okay or not. I could just say ,"be mine until the morning comes," and he would do it all for that boy. His old scars are fading and he needs a few new ones._

_ How lucrative has our business decision been? I'm sure Ritsuka's ears fetched at least 500 francs*. I bet whoever bought them had them bronzed and keeps them as a trophy. To think if our Soubi wasn't such a gentleman we wouldn't have gotten the pleasure of benefiting from Ritsuka's ears. In your next letter make sure to tell me how much they went for and send me my 40% of the profit. I hope to hear from you very, very soon._

_Ritsu_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yayoi kicked a stone down the street. His dress made a 'swish!' as he walked, and his corset was pulled too tight to his liking. He and Charlotte had snuck away from The Dansuer and wondered about Montmartre. They found themselves passing by the Basilique du Sacré-Cœur, near the highest point of Paris. They liked to enjoy the view here when they snuck away. Charlotte stopped to sit on a stone bench and stretch her legs out. She giggled, "Ever notice something Yayoi?"

He sighed. "What?"

"The tops of the Basilique almost look like breasts." She rocked back and forth as her giggles rolled out in waves.

Yayoi stood there dumbstruck. Nothing profound or poetic ever came out of this deceptively beautiful young woman. She was always talking about breasts or ...peckers... and whatnot. He knew her better than that though. She liked to talk about silly and dirty things to keep herself distracted by the prison that was her own life. "I wouldn't know, I've never seen breasts before."

Charlotte's mouth dropped. "You've never seen breasts?!"

Yayoi knew he never should have said anything. "No, but it's not important!"

"It is too! Hey, you could see mine! We could shower together!"

"Shower together?" The suggestion brought back old memories.

"Yeah! That new kid that Seimei really likes came in to my shower the other night. The way he bathes is weird, but that is the way they do it wherever he comes from."

"Where is he from?" Yayoi was actually intrigued.

"Some place I've never heard of. Ugh what was it? Ja ... Jap something... no! Erm..."

"Japan?"

"Yeah! Wait, what? How did you know?"

"You forget that is where I came from." He sat beside her, suddenly much more tired than he was earlier. "I spent most of my life there."

Charlotte's brows knotted. "I thought you were from China?"

Yayoi seemed disgusted. "No, that's just what you hear these uneducated French people say."

"Hey, I'm French too..."

"Regardless I'm from Japan. Ritsu bought me when I was very young."

"Oh, that's right. Wait, but how could you have gotten bought when you were young if Ritsu only started this a year ago?"

"My parents were far too poor to raise me in my town in Japan. They sold me into being a Geisha, to Ritsu. Ritsu thought I'd bring in more money in Paris though."

Charlotte seemed honestly interested. "You know all about me already." She put her hand over top of his. "Tell me more about you."

Yayoi frowned. "If you really want to know. I was born in Tokyo in 1910. My father operated a rickshaw. My mother stayed at home and took care of me. Life in Tokyo was much more crowded than it is here, but I enjoyed it. Blending in with the crowd was peace full. But by the time I was six my parents couldn't afford me. They noticed though that I was pretty and had a nack for drawing attention. I'm not sure why but I did. So they sold me to Ritsu, who said he could sell me to an okiya and make me a famous geisha. He then sold me to an okiya in Gion. My okaa-san was a dull woman. To tell the truth I don't even remember her name. I was a failure at school and couldn't even learn the shamisen. She gave up on me and I became a maid. Then last year Ritsu came back and offered to pay off all my debt to the okiya on the condition that he could have me. That's pretty much how I ended up here."

"Have you seen your parents since then?"

"It's a mere hope that a geisha would see their parents again after coming to an okiya. The owner of the okiya, your _okaa-san_ is the closest thing you have to a parent." He peered down at his feet, twiddling the heels of his dancing shoes. "Have you seen your parents since you left?"

"That's a story for another day." Charlotte whispered. She held her hand out to catch raindrops. "It's starting to rain, we need to get back to The Dansuer."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had been a few weeks since Ritsuka had been taken from Japan. Natsuo, Youji and Yuiko lived their lives under the false pretense that Ritsuka was visiting an ailing relative. Soubi and Kio kept up the lie surprisingly well. After all, it wasn't the first time a lie was told when Ritsuka had gone missing. Except this time they knew where he was, sort of. The first time they had the worry of not knowing if he was safe or not. This time they carried pits of despair in their stomachs knowing that he definitely wasn't safe.

Natsuo and Youji slept in their own room as usual. Yuiko had taken to sneaking in to Kio's room for a late night kiss, but she always went right back to her room. Soubi however had slept in Ritsuka's room every night since he left. Soubi was there now, sitting in his usual sleeping spot. His eyes scanned the walls and finally affixed themselves to Ritsuka's still unmade futon. He slept on the tatami floor without a pillow or blanket, in fear he'd disturb anything in the young boy's room. He kept everything how it had been before Ritsuka ... well he didn't really like to think about it. Hate would be a more appropriate word.

Speaking of words, Soubi didn't speak often anymore except for when pleading with Ritsu. No matter what he said, what he offered, or tried to bargain it didn't seem like Ritsu had any intention of bring Ritsuka back. What had Ritsu meant anyway by, "this is for his own safety."? What would Ritsu have done? Soubi didn't even know anymore if the decision he made was right or even necessary. He should have been able to protect Ritsuka. He should have been able to be there.

Soubi held his hand up to mask his face and to mask the pain and confusion he was in. He'd cried too much since Ritsuka was taken to cry anymore. Thankfully Kio was the only one who saw, Kio had been his shoulder to cry on even though he wasn't too forgiving. Kio didn't understand why he let Ritsu take Ritsuka away to Paris and why Seimei wanted him in the first place. Soubi never relayed to Kio the hints that Ritsu was dropping about Ritsuka's ears.

Soubi laid his head down on the tatami mat to sleep when Natsuo cracked open the door. "Hey, are you awake?"

Soubi groaned quietly in response.

Natsuo entered the room and shut the door behind him quietly. He gently tiptoed to the huddled figure and sat next to it. "The only one who still believes your story is Yuiko." He waited to see if Soubi would stir. The only response he got was a shift of the man's eyes. At least Soubi was looking at him now. "He's been gone too long with no letters home or anything to be visiting a sick brother."

Soubi nodded.

"Where is Ritsuka? He didn't run away again did he?"

Soubi couldn't keep up his defenses anymore, not even to his geisha. "No he didn't run away." Slowly, almost like he was drunk, Soubi lifted a heavy hand and ran it through his hair. He paused for a moment, seemingly finding his words. He pushed himself up to sit lazily.

Natsuo looked confused. "Well then whats the big deal?"

Soubi sighed. "Ritsu threatened to harm him greatly if I didn't cooperate with him."

Natuso's already slitted eyes narrowed. He remembered Ritsu, from the night he met him in a tea house. But that wasn't important right now. "What kind of harm?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was going to kill him but I let Ritsu take Ritsuka to Paris. He's in the care of his older brother but that may cause him even more harm than Ritsu would have."

Despite Natuso learning many things in just the one statement he just heard he stuck to asking about Ritsuka. "Where is Paris? Is he coming back soon?"

Soubi laughed inwardly about the lack of knowledge of other nations from his friends. "It's a city far away. And I'm not sure when he'll be back but for right now I know he's safe." Soubi lied through his teeth.

Natsuo nodded. "Do you mind if I tell Youji?"

"I knew you would anyway."

Natsuo blushed. "Yeah yeah well," he stood to leave. "Just keep us up to date on Ritsuka, okay?"

Soubi nodded weakly. "I will."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Dear Ritsu,_

_I have been quite well in the days since my little Ritsuka has arrived. Seeing him brings back memories, but more importantly it brings me back to our business deal. A French bar owner took a great interest in him and paid me 650 Francs in exchange for the right to take Ritsuka's ears. He was so thankful to me that he let me keep them. I'll package them and have them sent to you. It will be up to you as to whether or not you show them to Soubi. Your cut of the profit will also be in the package._

_Before you do though, give Soubi a few new scars for me. Maybe take a picture for posterity? I'm glad everything is working out beautifully._

_Seimei

* * *

_

How have my readers been? (smiles) Feel free to send in any storyline suggestions or things you'd like to see happen. On the personal front I move into my new apartment soon and start school at VCU on August 20th! If you live in the Richmond area hit me up it'd be awesome to hang out with some of you.

Hopefully the next chapter will be out before I start school! Reviews are much appreciated as they are writer food!


End file.
